2011-03-10 - Wing Boy Radio: Quatre's Tight Shirt
Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Wh..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Wha...." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Why... are they... talking..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "About /those/ kind of things. So freely..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Oh my..." Duo Maxwell ? Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Oh no no no..." Duo Maxwell ?, again. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "That... that guy, on such an open channel..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Talking about his... you know..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "You know..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Hmmm-hmmm!" Duo Maxwell .../?/? Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "His thingy..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Quatre." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Please speak English." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I got *no* freakin' clue what yer talkin' about." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Not...not even one." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "He's talking about his hmm-hmm! The... the evil snake... the... sock puppet... the..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "..." Quatre Raberba Winner freaks out, as if he's going around saying 'eww eww eww'. Duo Maxwell transmits, "....Quatre, I swear t'nonexistant God." Duo Maxwell transmits, "His /penis/?" Quatre Raberba Winner shrieks. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "How can you say that word so... casually..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Holy sh-" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Because, uh, I have one? An', y'know, th' whole *havin' sex* thing." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Yeah. Well. Some of us..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I'm pretty sure my girlfriend would kill me if I couldn't say stuff like "penis" or "vagina"." Quatre Raberba Winner mumbles shyly, "I don't need such words..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "You need t'get *laid*." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Why?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I am doing quite fine..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "'cause yer wrapped tighter'n one of Juku's really small shirts, that's why!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Huh? This shirt isn't /that/ tight on me..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...no, I mean yer tenser'n a bra strap three sizes too small." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Juku, when we get back, am I allowed t' go whack one'a my friends in the head with a shovel, then drag him out clubbin' so I can find him a date? 'cause I'm startin' t'think that if I *don't* do somethin' th' poor guy'll be even worse than *Solis*." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But... I'm not wearing a bra. Why would I wear a bra?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Are you saying I have man-boobs!?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Because I will have you know..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I take good care of my weight!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Sweet nonexistant God, /no/." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I'm sayin' yer stuck-up an' tense as hell!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I'm not tense at all!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Why would you say such a thing?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "An' that y'need t'find a girl or a guy or *somethin'* - then *say penis*, Quatre! Say *vagina*! Say *tits*!" Genobee transmits, "Guys like that are why mail order braids are still around." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I've been told I'm pretty lo~FWUHFWUHFWUHFWUHWUUUUU?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "...oh man this is actually kinda hilarious." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "D... du... don't make fun of me." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Quatre Raberba Winner, I am yer friend." Duo Maxwell transmits, "An' I am goin' t'make fun of you fer the *resta* yer life, but right now I am tryin' t'help you before you snap an' explode from repression an' stress." Quatre Raberba Winner pouts, "I'm just stressed because of this stupid commander." Duo Maxwell transmits, "When I get back from th' inner sphere, (assumin' Juku lets me) we are goin' *clubbin'*, d'ya hear me?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "If it wasn't for Trowa, I might have cracked by now..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...ooooooh." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Clubbin'?" Duo Maxwell kinda chuckles. "No, no, nevermind." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "What is... clubbin'?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Is that like... playing cards?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Who'm I t'get between you an' Trowa? -oh, man, clubbin' is where you go out an' hit all th' dance clubs an' bars an' stuff, see." Duo Maxwell transmits, "An' y'pick up chicks." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Between me and Trowa?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "You don't want to expose yourself between us in a picture?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And... I see." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I think I rather have my own parties." Duo Maxwell declines commenting on the picture. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I mean. Who knows what kind of people I'd find at a bar..." Duo Maxwell roars with laughter at god only knows what. Xiang Yuan claims, sage-like, "A laughter such as that is a clear sign of good mental and physical health." Xiang Yuan transmits, "But it leaves me to wonder. Why-for the good-natured outburst?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "That's th' idea, Katre." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Meetin' strange an' excitin' people an' gettin' inta their pants." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Into... their... OH MY NO!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "No no no no no!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Duoooooo!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Why..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Jus', uh...*hee hee* a conversation with a friend who's wrapped up tighter'n a gundamfighter." Xiang Yuan transmits, "This fellow must be a good friend of yours." Macua Huitl transmits, "Are you bothering Heero again?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Nah, 'sKatre." R yawns, "What's going on?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "-- oh, hey, Macua, something I've been meaning to ask you ..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "*hee hee* Oh man, Katre...but no seriously if you an' Trowa are happy then I'll support ya." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I don't get the sudden change of subject?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Trowa's a good young man, he's always on point - for trouble." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Change of subject?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Whaddya mean?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "First you're talking about... dirty things... and then move on to Trowa and me supporting eachother during these stressful times." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Right." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Yer supportin' each other, lookin' out for each other, makin' each other feel really good an' happy an' keepin' each other from goin' totally off th' deep end." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Feel really good and happy?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "That's pretty much exactly like what Juku an' I do, 'cept Trowa doesn't have a huge rack." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "We're managing not to feel terrible..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "An', y'know, th' penis thing, he's got that an' she don't." Quatre Raberba Winner LIGHTBULB! Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Trowa is not... not my... not my boyfriend. No no no." Duo Maxwell transmits, "What, really?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Jeez, man, I mean, y'walked right inta A-LAWS t'help him out an' yer spendin' all yer time with him an' stuff." Quatre Raberba Winner stammers, "He's just a really good friend." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "We're... we're stopping OZ!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "That's a hell of a friend, man." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "He's very reliable. I am glad he's my friend." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Ah well, that's too bad. You two're real cute t'gether." Duo Maxwell audibly kind of shrugs. Quatre Raberba Winner can somehow transmit that he's blushing fiercely. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And... besides. I don't think Trowa... looks at me that... no no no no..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Oh well." Category:Logs Category:Wing Radio